Incommodus
by semperbrevis
Summary: Adopted from SexynojutsuNaruto. Continued from chapter five. Previously named Saiki Kusuo and the Annoying Magic School with a Stupid Name.


**A/N- The credit for the idea of this story goes to sexynojutsuNaruto. However, they have decided not to continue the story, and have allowed me to adopt it. I hope that I will be able to meet your expectations with this story. The previous author and I have discussed plot, and were they were going with the story. The only changes I will be making with this story is that there will most likely be no pairings. Enjoy~**

Chapter Six

Saiki POV

"Ah, yes, sorry about that." Said Dumbledore. Apparently the loud crack had been him apparating.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," said Sirius, shaking the old wizard's hand.

"Ah, I see Kusuo has arrived, then," Said Dumbledore, peering at me from behind his half-moon glasses.

I nodded.

"The rest of the Order should be arriving soon," Said Sirius. "And Harry is going to arrive sometime this week, is that correct?"

"Yes," Said Dumbledore. "I'm sure he will be very happy to stay here."

"Oh, hello Professor," Said Mrs. Weasly, coming into the hallway where we were standing.

"Hello, Molly," Dumbledore said, smiling at the readhead.

"Supper should be ready soon," She said. "And after that we'll have the Order meeting."

* * *

I was annoyed. Very annoyed.

There were three other children staying at Grimmauld place, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ginny didn't have the chance to talk to me much, which I was grateful for, since she was seated on the other side of the table.

And Ron wasn't that bad; he was mainly focused on food during dinner, but Hermione was a different story.

She was non-stop bombarding me with questions. She wanted to know everything, what my old wizarding school had been like, what type of magic was taught there and whether it was any different than at Hogwarts, what type of magic I was best at, what Japan was like, why I had decided to transfer...

And so I had to spin a web of lies, drawing information from her thoughts on what Hogwarts was like, what skill level of magic wizards my age were generally taught, everything.

_Yare yare. What is she? An interrogator? _

Eventually however, the other kid, Ron, stopped her.

"Geez Hermione," He said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Give the poor guy a break."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Hermione said, blushing. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Sometimes I get carried away."

Ron snorted. "Sometimes?" He asked, spraying mashed potatoes everywhere. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Anyway, are you into Quidditch at all?" He asked, after he had wiped up most of the potato with his napkin.

I shook my head. From my understanding, Quidditch was some wizard sport played on broomsticks, that was about as popular as football. Or, as they would call it here, soccer. I had no interest in sports.

"Ah," said Ron, and we fell into what was, for them, and uncomfortable silence. I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest.

Until I realized that there were not only three children staying at Grimmauld place.

"Hello," One annoyance said.

"Pleased to-" The other, who looked exactly like the first said.

"Meet you."

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George."

"What's your name?" The asked in unison.

My eye twitched.

* * *

After we were all finished with supper and the twins, who I was certain were sent here just to annoy me, stopped bothering me, Mrs. Weasly stood up.

"All right," She said. "Upstairs, the lot of you."

"Oh come on," Moaned the identical irritations. "We're of age, why can't we be part of the meeting?"

Molly glared at them. "Because you are my children, and you will do as you're told!"

"But we want to help in the fight against you-know-who!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny simply sighed, realizing it was pointless to argue, and got up to go to their rooms.

Or at least that's what it seemed like to someone who wasn't a psychic.

_I hope Fred and George still have some extendable ears,_ Ron and Ginny thought.

I decided not to interfere with their eavesdropping plans. It didn't concern me, and it wasn't any of my business.

Once Mrs. Weasly had shooed them away (with many complaints of, 'but why does Saiki get to be a part of the Order? He's the same age as us!'), the Order meeting began.

A few more people had appeared while we were eating dinner, including a werewolf and a shapeshifter.

"Alright," said Dumbledore, standing up at the head of the table. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this Order meeting."

There were some murmers of affirmation, but nobody said anything.

"We have acquired a powerful ally in the war against Voldemort."

There were many winces at the sound of the name, but it was overwhelmed by curiosity.

"This ally is Saiki Kusuo." Dumbledore looked at me, and confusion was written on everyone's face.

"The boy?" Asked Mr. Weasly, who had also arrived while we were eating. "But he's just Ron' age!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Said Dumbledore, before everyone could explode.

I secretly blew up the extendable ears. I didn't want anyone other than who was necessary knowing about my powers.

"But Saiki Kusuo is not your average 15 year old. Please show them, Saiki."

I nodded and picked up a spoon. It tied itself in a knot.

* * *

"Wha-what the-? What happened to the ears?" Ron whisper-shouted.

"I- I don't know," Said the twins. "They just exploded!"

Ron frowned. "And they were just getting to the information."

"Yes," said Hermione. "But think about what they did say. Saiki is a powerful ally? He just seemed like a normal, if quiet, teenager."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "But lets talk about this back in our room; we don't want anyone to hear us."

* * *

"So," Said Fred or George once they got back to the room. "What is up with our dear friend Mr. Saiki- or, as I believe they would say in Japan- Saiki-san?"

Ron flopped on the bed. "I dunno mate," He said. "Maybe he's some kind of magical prodigy?"

Hermione sighed. "I really don't know." She made a frustrated sound. "If only the extendable ears hadn't blown up!"

"Yeah," sighed Ron. "I guess we'll just have to find out ourselves."

* * *

**A/N- so, what'd you think? I know it may not be as good as the original, but hopefully it's at least readable. R&R please!**


End file.
